Ultraman Moedari (Continuity)
Ultraman moedari titlecard.jpg|Official Moedari Titlecard moedari logo.jpg|Moedari Logo moedari forms.jpg|Ultraman Moedari Character Poster __TOC__ Overview The first phase of Ultraman Moedari is technically from episodes 1 through 6, although the storyline continues into episode 7. The second phase extends from episodes 7 to 12, although the second phase of the story starts in Episode 8. The final phase follows 12 to the final episode. Not a hero. Just one who loves life. ''-Ultraman Moedari tagline.'' Storyline Episodes *Episode 1: m17 *Episode 2: Earth *Episode 3: The Lady of the Moons *Episode 4: Impossible Fate *Episode 5: Doom of Argentium *Episode 6: Of Pink Dragons and Such *Episode 7: Enter Omega *Episode 8: Power Revealed *Episode 9: The Keys of Time *Episode 10: The Keys of Space *Episode 11: The Keys of Worlds *Episode 12: The Keystone *Episode 13: For the Love of Life *Episode 14: The Silver Moon's Power *Episode 15: Brigher than the Stars *Episode 16: More Powerful than the Sun *Episode 17: Into the Light (Final) Side Stories *Ultraman Moedari Side Story: A Song of Silver 1 *Ultraman Moedari Side Story: A Song of Silver 2 *The Legend of Lugen Movies *Queen of Time * Ultra Royal Characters Lead Protagonists Ultras Ultraman Moedari Moedari is the title character and lead protagonist. Son of Mebius, he is even more naive, despite his rather incongruous host. A truant to earth, he soon found himself "in" thicker than he had ever dreamed of. Ultrawoman Lunaram Princess of Argentium, the Silver Land far away in a distant universe, she comes to Moedari's incarnation of earth to avenge her father. But the evil that she seeks is growing, and she discovers that it isn't a mere case of revenge, but of saving the Omniverse. Ultraman Lugeno, aka Father Leo Lunaram's tutor, Lugeno came for reasons he keeps to himself. Incredibly powerful, he discovered the meaning of life on earth, and devoted himself to protecting it. Unlike other Ultras in this series, who use human hosts, Lugeno creates his own form; that of a simple, hard working Catholic Priest. Ultraman Finem A darkly coloured Ultra, Finem is the alternate universe incarnation of Ultramen King, Noah and Lugeno. However, he is not like them; they are a beginning, and he is an end. No one knows what that end is, however, though some may hazard a guess. Ultraman Miryuu The original incarnation of Ultraman Moedari. Other Mater Mundaram The mother of worlds and queen of time. Whether she is actually a protagonist or an evil entity is unknown. While she has little power in and of herself, she may have more to do with everything than at first thought. Humans Jake Miliken Its never a good idea to choose a random host out of a group of people, particularly in New York City. However, Moedari must have lucked out with someone that's good natured enough to comply with the crazy needs of this alien that possessed him without permission. Madame Kandakai Opera singer, dramatist and host, Kandakai gives Lunaram the body she needs to stay on earth. Her personality fits Lunaram's well, and the two seldom have the interior debates Jake and Moedari do. Owari Kandakai Owari is Finem's human host, as well as the husband of Madame Kandakai. He's a scientist, but that doesn't stop him from going to church and having eight children. Anna Mokowski Journalist who investigates kaiju attacks and weapons nut. Keeps guns under her pillow and in her car. "Strong female character" characterization. Lead Antagonists The Hidden One Main Antagonist of the show, he's exactly what his name says. No one knows who he is, or whether it's even a he; all they know is that his soldiers are more powerful than usual and that he apparantly likes conquering places. Ultras Fantom Very powerful, and the only dark clone of the series, Fantom is made of floating particles, the dark copy of Lunaram's father. So strong, he can take one Lugeno, Moedari, and Lunaram at once, and win! Ultrawoman Hekar Formerly a friend of Lunaram, Hekar went, to borrow a term from Star Wars, to the dark side. She is more powerful than Lunaram because the Hidden One gave her some powers, and is the mortal enemy of our favorite female hero! Ultraman Virido He's from another universe, and his colours turned black because his mind did. Most Ultras in this series do not; and hence, no one knows exactly who he is. Humans Trivia *Ultraman Moedari is the first series to have a unique theme song made up by the author. *Ultraman Moedari is one of the first Ultraman/Kamen Rider crossover series. *Moedari will not fight a dark or mecha copy of himself. *Moedari does not posess enough power or desire to become a super Ultra. *Moedari is one of the few main Ultras who is excelled by a secondary Ultra. Credits Thank you to everyone for any help whatsoever! *The following attacks of Ultrawoman Lunaram Regina Mode were contributed by SolZen321; Regina Final'', ''Regina Smite, Regina Over '''and Queenly Orders.' *DucantheChoju submitted the attacks '''Time Light '''and '''Silver Sun '(originally silver fire) for Lunaram's Regina mode. *Brian Haughton submitted the attack '''Regina Light Burst '''for Lunaram's Regina form. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman moedari continuity Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Fan Continuity Category:Completed Works